Harry Potter and the Great Adventure
by harrystwinz
Summary: Harry Potter has at last come of age. With this new found freedom, comes his responsibility of carrying out his greatest test of life, to vanquish Lord Voldemort. This is my sequel to HalfBlood Prince. Hope you like it.
1. The Beginning of the End

**Authors Note: This is my sequel to Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince. I hope you like it and please be gentle with the reviews as it is my first fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: Everything from Harry Potter is owned by J.K.Rowling. The only thing I own is the plot.**

**Chapter summary: Harry has finally come of age and he is ready to take on his greatest test of his life. However, there is time for laughter, but it is the beginning of the end.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1 - The beinning of the end

Harry Potter's bedroom on number four Privet Drive was what any mother would have called, "a right state." Unconcerned by its looks, Harry looked outside his fog covered window squinting into the memory of his Headmasters death. Albus Dumbledore, greatest wizard of the century had been conquered by a "bloody traitor," as Harry had concisely put two weeks ago. Harry had been through a rocky road in his life of reality. For six painstaking years Harry Potter had visited Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry each with a mysterious twist, than any average wizard would have gone through.

"Just this one night," thought Harry to himself, "And then I'm leave with my new friend."

Freedom. This was something Harry Potter had longed for his entire life. Ever since he was born, Harry had been subjected to pain. Over the past six years, he had learnt to cope and had even grown accustomed to it. Many would agree that physical pain was the worst one could endure, but for Harry Potter it was all different. Going through a rollercoaster of emotional pain had been Harry Potter's test of life. Losing his parents Lily and James Potter when he was one, meeting his godfather after thirteen brutal years and not having him around anymore was another. And now another whom Harry had had love and respect for, had died. With a tear trickling down his cheek, Harry dozed off into a dreamless sleep.

"Get up! It's almost nine," cried Aunt Petunia prodding Harry in his shoulder. "I want you to clean up this mess and come down to fold the clothes."

"I'm up! Quit poking me," replied Harry with his eyes grazing at Aunt Petunia's with loathing. And with that, Aunt Petunia walked out of the room and downstairs into the kitchen.

Harry had walked down the kitchen in less than one minute with a power surging through him. He felt different today. Looking down at himself, he realized that today was his birthday and was in fact the day he had turned of age within the wizarding world. With a broad grin across his face, he entered the kitchen.

"Why do you look so pleased?" asked Uncle Vernon looking at him.

"This is why," replied Harry with a flick of his wand and staring at his Uncle. Instantly, a stack of toast, eggs and juice had materialized. The reaction of his uncle was quite predictable.

"Don't you _dare_ use that thing in here!" he shouted as Aunt Petunia ran near the table and Harry's cousin Dudley had turned around with his big beefy head away from the television.

"Today is my birthday; I am of age," replied Harry with a triumph over his Uncle after seventeen harsh years.

"So, you'll be leaving then?" asked Uncle Vernon looking hopeful.

"Yes, I will be. As soon as my friends get here, I will leave with them," said Harry.

"Then get everything of yours and get out of my house. What time are they coming here?" said Uncle Vernon looking the happiest Harry had ever seen him.

"They should be here by now and I have everything packed already," said Harry.

"No you don't! That room is a mess," said Aunt Petunia glaring at Harry. Harry pointed to his wand, and Aunt Petunia looked quizzical and walked upstairs. At the precise moment that Aunt Petunia had disappeared, there was the chiming of number fours' doorbell. Harry got up enthusiastically after helping himself to toast and eggs and opened the door only to welcome three individuals.

"Harry!" squealed Hermione, the cleverest of Harry's friends who was as tall as Harry and had big bushy hair flying behind her as she gave Harry a bone crushing hug.

"Hey mate," said Ron a read headed Weasley whom Harry considered as his best friend.

His greeting was followed by a quiet, "Hello Harry," which turned out to be from another read headed Weasley named Ginny. Ginny was the last of the Weasley children. She was one year younger than Harry and had in fact gone out with Harry that previous year for a brief period of time.

"I didn't know she was coming," said Harry looking at Ginny.

"We didn't either. She followed us," said Ron pointing to their broomsticks.

"I wanted to come along, but mum said no. So I had to sneak out," said Ginny looking rather pleased with herself. "It's not fair that you three always get to have the fun. And being Fred and George's only sister, I hate being left out of fun."

"Fair point that," said Harry. "I have all my stuff ready to go upstairs. Wait here, I'll get it."

Within a minute, Harry was downstairs with his trunk, Hedwig's cage and his firebolt. With a flick of his wand, his trunk and Hedwig's cage disappeared. "It's best to send it to 'The Burrow' so it's easier to travel. I'm almost done. Just give me one second," said Harry and walked back towards his Aunt, Uncle and even Dudley who had gotten his big self and had hidden behind his father.

"This is it. I am leaving for good. It's a good chance that I will _never _return here," said Harry. "Just so you don't forget me, here is a souvenir." Harry's wand pointed towards Dudley as he gave it a flick and a tiny pig's tail had erupted from his behind. Dudley was screaming all over again and was being cooed over by his parents. Too ignorant to find out their reactions, Harry gave a hearty laugh and ran out of Number four Privet drive. Mounting his broom alongside his friends (who were also laughing at the sight they had seen through the window), they took off into the morning breeze, which was rather cool than warm for the summers day and flew towards The Burrow.


	2. A stroke of luck, a spark of an idea

**Authors Note: First chapter was kind of a start off, at the end of this chapter and the third is where things get interesting and the story heats up.**

**Disclaimer: Everything from Harry Potter is owned by J.K.Rowling. The only thing I own is the plot.**

**Chapter summary: Harry is at the burrow, they celebrate his birthday and he gets a fewsurprises.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2 - A stroke of luck. A spark of an Idea

As the sun had melted upwards and away from the horizon and perfectly above all of them, Harry found himself landing onto a familiar ground with his friends. He found himself in the presence of many familiar and unfamiliar faces, one of which looked towards them with cold fury.

"I TOLD YOU LOT TO WAIT FOR THE ORDER! - NEVER LISTEN TO ME DO YOU? How are you Harry dear?" added Mrs.Weasley.

"I'm fine, and I told them to come alone. Didn't you read the letter Mrs.Weasley?" asked Harry.

"I read it, but – but there is a difference between letting these two to go provided with protection from the order, than allowing Ginny to come along with them when I had absolutely forbidden her to go!" cried Mrs.Weasley. "What if something had happened?" she said with a quiet sob.

"Its okay Molly, they're fine. That's all that matters. Hello Harry, we were just about to apparate to The Dursley's, but your presence saved us the trip," said Remus Lupin with a slight smile. Remus Lupin had been one of James Potters' best friends, let alone a werewolf who had taught Defense against the Dark Arts during Harry's third year at Hogwarts.

"I'm sure they would have been fine Molly, they were with Harry after all," said Tonks, looking a bit more cheerful than she had the previous year.

"Yes, I see that they are fine. But what if something had -" cut off Mrs.Weasley continuing to sob. "I hate dreading what would happen to them every time they set foot outside!"

"I think Molly that Potter acted on solid reasoning than mere childish behavior for rules as he usually acts" said Professor McGonagall, current Headmistress of Hogwarts.

"But -" started Mrs.Weasley.

"Lets all go inside," offered Mr.Weasley pointing to the door. Everyone followed suit to Mr.Weasley, and soon enough the entire Weasley kitchen seemed to be crammed together.

The moment Harry entered the kitchen; the house seemed to echo back the phrase: HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY! Harry did not know what to say, he simply gapped at the decorations and stacks of presents that was piled in the corner with a giant birthday cake made of chocolate resembling a broomstick dormant on the kitchen table. Overwhelmed by emotion, Harry dropped on his knees.

He was stunned for words, let alone a fear took over his mind. What if something had happened to all of them? Those he loved. Those he had respect for. Those he wished to stay with forever? Mental images took over Harry's mind as each one of them had dropped dead with Voldemort standing over them.

"Harry dear? Are you alright?" asked Mrs.Weasley sounding concerned.

"I – I'm fine," replied Harry looking at the floor. Slowly, he regained consciousness towards reality, towards the Weasley kitchen. All he could say was, "Thank you."

"Go on Harry! Open the presents. Then we can have lunch followed by that cake?" asked Ron looking at the cake with a spasm taking over him.

As Harry began opening presents, he seemed to find surprises everywhere. The Weasley twins, Fred and George had given him an assortment of shield cloak, hat, and boots. Tonks and a few other Auror friends of hers had given him a book, "An Aurors day," followed by wand holder which he could strap onto himself as all Aurors did. "Buttocks nice and safe now eh?" she said with a big smile. Ron had given him a newer Broomstick Servicing Kit. Ginny gave him a ring resembling a Gryffindor lion on the red stone embedded into it and Mr. and Mrs.Weasley had given him a gold pocket watch with odd symbols around it. It occurred to Harry that Ron had gotten the same watch for his coming of age and Harry was sure he had seen Dumbledore with a watch such as this as well.

Hiding his curiosity for now, he moved on to opening the other presents. Professor McGonagall had given him an oddly shaped key.

"That's from Professor Dumbledore. His will states that you are to be given that key and that letter," said Professor McGonagall pointing to the letter that came with it. Harry immediately tucked both of them into his pocket as everyone watched him with awe. It was clear what everyone was thinking. What had Dumbledore given Harry?

Harry thought it was for the best that he changed the subject.

"Shall we all eat then?" asked Harry as everyone followed to the table and attended to the food.

"Have you been getting the Prophet Harry? We've had more disappearances and about three more murders," said Hermione. Harry nodded and just realized that Hermione hadn't gotten him anything for his birthday. She gave him a look that said, "Not now Harry, I'll give you it later."

"Yeah, can't do anything at the moment now, can we?" said Harry with anger raging within him.

"I suppose you're right," said Hermione still looking intently at Harry.

"Hey, where are Bill and Fleur?" asked Harry looking around.

"Bills at work, and Fleur's visiting her grandmother," said Ron immediately.

"Oh, so when is their wedding?" asked Harry, hoping that it'd be sooner than later.

"It's in a few days actually," said Mrs.Weasley now having forgotten her anger at them.

Lunch was delicious as always at the Weasley household, followed by the very tasty cake which Mrs.Weasley had made for Harry. Everyone had second helpings of cake especially Ron who had a third.

After lunch and a brief conversation about the happenings, Harry went upstairs and into Ron's room followed by Hermione and Ron.

"Here Harry, I didn't want to give this to you in front of everyone else," said Hermione as she handed him a heavy present.

Harry opened it slowly, and in front of him laid a book labeled, "Magick's Most Evile – The Horcruxes." All Harry could do was look at the book.

Hermione however said, "Remember last year when I was looking in the library for anything about Horcruxes? I came across the Author's address and I paid him a visit hoping he might give me some clues. You won't believe his house – it's worse than Grimmauld Place – anyway, I slowly inquired him about Horcruxes and he tried to chuck me out of his house. But I did find this book there. I had to take it, _for you_. The ministry was following my trail thinking I was a death eater as soon as I left that house, but I gave them the slip and came straight here."

"I didn't read it," said Hermione with here head down and looking disappointed. It was clear that Hermione would read any book that was in her presence.

Harry however looked at her with astonishment. Hermione had gotten him something that not only satisfied as a birthday present, but also as a guide to help him vanquish Lord Voldemort.

"Thanks Hermione -" said Harry besieged with emotion, giving her a hug followed by a small peck in her cheek. Hermione turned a small shade of crimson when Harry said, "You can read it if you want, I can't right now anyway. I've got work to do."

"Really? I can? I thought I shouldn't. I mean, it's -" stopped Hermione. "What do you mean work to do?"

"Well I've been thinking and I reckon we should start up the DA again," said Harry reproachfully.

"Good idea mate!" said Ron looking excited.

"Harry that's a great idea! I think we could get Tonks or Moody to help teach us if we wanted," said Hermione.

"Well -" said Harry as Ron and Hermione cast him quizzical looks.

"I've been thinking, we maybe should do more than just DA," said Harry


End file.
